


Paroxysm.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [69]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, POV Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Request: Okay so it was a really long one so I'll summarize it for you, my loves. First and foremost, this will be a mini-series of three parts I believe. It's a modern au as the title says and it will be about a sleepover at the reader's house to which all the gang is invited, including Bellamy who has feelings for the reader that are reciprocated but, of course, neither of them knows that. So what better scenario than a sleepover to confess feelings, right?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 10





	1. Paroxysm [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> \- Part 1 -
> 
> reader gets the apartment ready and then the group starts by ordering food and watching movies. Maybe the reader gets really passionate when someone disses her all-time favorite character (maybe Captain America from the MCU lol). Bellamy just watched the reader get ready to (play)fight her friends. They sit together on the floor or couch while watching the movie. End the episode by starting a game. 

_Paroxysm:_

a sudden outburst of emotion or action: 'a paroxysm of laughter'.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

My apartment wasn't the biggest by far but I did enjoy having all my friends come by every now and then; I enjoyed hosting small gatherings around mealtimes, birthday parties or, as was the case that night, sleepovers. Everyone had agreed to come and by everyone, I meant my closest friends: Octavia, Bellamy, Harper, Monty, Clarke, Finn, Raven, Jasper, and Murphy. Sure, Bellamy meant more to me than just a friend but he didn't know that and I was not about to tell him; I valued his friendship too much to risk it all for a mere crush. At least I was pretending it was just a crush to make my life easier. So far it wasn't working: the girls seemed to have slowly but surely realized I liked him and had not wasted more time to tease me about it from time to time. It was fine, I didn't mind much, especially since I could get back at Harper with Monty which did ease the pressure on me for the girls immediately switched to tease her too. That lasted no more than a couple weeks since, I still wasn't sure how, Monty and her started dating. I was overjoyed for her but that only meant more teasing thrown at me as, somehow, Monty ended up joining them. I knew they'd keep the secret but their attempts at making me slip and confess when Bellamy was around had increased to the point I had even left rooms when Bellamy entered just to avoid the awkward situation.

\- "Hey!" -I picked up my phone, sitting on the sofa as I saw Raven's face on my screen- "Where are you?"

\- "About to reach your door, care to open?"

\- "Just you?"

\- "Jasper's with me and..."

\- "Hey, Y/N!" -I chuckled as I saw half his face on Raven's phone before she pushed him away and I could only hear his voice- "I got booze!"

\- "Oh, God." -I shook my head, standing up and walking to the door waiting for the intercom to buzz to let them into the hallway- "You know I don't drink."

\- "Murphy's parking his car so we'll be up there in a minute."

\- "I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone, caressing my forehead as I anticipated a tipsy Jasper walking around my apartment. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of last time: he had been so drunk, Bellamy had to carry him out of Raven's apartment and back to his own. That had been a great evening. I hoped our time that night would, at least, be able to match it.

I made a final check-up of everything, room by room, knowing it'd take Murphy a while to find a parking spot. Inflatable mattresses? Check. One for the girls and another for the guys and whoever was left would have to take the couch. Clean living room and kitchen? Check but not for much longer. Pillows, board games, snacks, drinks, cups, and plates? Check.

I stood by the door, holding my phone on one hand as I waited for the intercom to ring again. I couldn't help as my mind wandered over to Bellamy, I was that into him that even when I knew I was going to see him in a matter of minutes, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be up to. I had hoped he'd be the first to show up just to be alone with him with an excuse but it looked like he'd be the last to join. I was so glad I didn't drink or else I was certain I'd be spilling my feelings for him that same night.

The intercom finally rang, letting the first group into the building and waiting for them with the door open, hugging each of them as they walked in, trying to keep my laughter from coming out once I saw Jasper walking down the hallways with two massive bottles of alcohol, showing them to me and winking my way. I loved Jasper, I hoped he'd never change. I was starting to think he knew about my feelings for Bellamy too but he never said anything about it. I welcomed that.

\- "So, maybe tonight will be the night, huh?"

\- "What?" -I faced Murphy as I was about to close the door.

\- "Y/N, wait!"

\- "Clarke?" -I looked towards the hallway again before eyeing Raven- "You didn't tell me they were coming after you!"

\- "We didn't see them!"

\- "We walked in with an old lady." -Finn walked in after Clarke- "She offered to bake us cookies."

\- "I see you still have no problems making friends with literally anyone."

\- "God, you should have seen him in the elevator." -Clarke chuckled, sitting down by the kitchen counter- "Obnoxious."

\- "I thought you said I was charming."

\- "There's a fine line between those two terms when it comes to you."

Raven pointed at Finn, grinning right before he engulfed her in a hug. It had been a tad weird when they broke up and then Clarke and Finn started dating, but it had all turned out for the better, which I was certainly glad about, for I liked to keep all my friendships intact. Which got me thinking...

\- "Hey, hold up." -I eyed Murphy- "You were saying something before these two showed up."

\- "Yeah." -he nodded at me before I caught the look he gave Raven- "Tonight might be the night."

\- "What are you two up to."

\- "Nothing." -Raven hugged me from behind- "You just relax and enjoy the night, okay?"

\- "Does that mean you aren't going to break anything this time?"

\- "Hey!" -she quickly pulled away from me- "That was Jasper's fault!"

\- "My fault!? More like your lack of balance when you're drunk."

I started laughing as they kept going back and forth. I loved my friends, they were my family and I couldn't believe I had been so lucky to find such a big one. My phone made a sound as I got a message: it was Octavia saying they were 2 minutes away. Which meant Bellamy was about to come through my door which meant I felt like I needed a drink but also like I needed a towel to dry the sweat from my hands. I gave Raven a heads up before I walked into the bathroom, unable not to check myself in the mirror. Maybe one day.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Since we were all meeting at Y/N's place that afternoon, Murphy and I had decided to pick up the rest -except for Finn and Clarke that lived just down Y/N's street- so that not all of us had to drive so I was just getting out to go pick up my sister and Harper and Monty that had moved in together a month ago. I had seen it coming, Harper and Monty, but it still was hard to believe at times that they were living together; I was jealous too, a bit, for they had what I wanted: I wanted to be with Y/N like they were. Of course, she didn't know it and I was too fond of our friendship to risk messing it up, so I remained silent, just admiring her from afar and in silence. Neither of us was dating anyone else and I was thankful I didn't have to see her with someone else because I wasn't ready to admit that my cowardice was making me lose my chance with her. Maybe one day.

\- "About time!" -my sister jumped on the copilot's seat, showing me her phone- "You're late."

\- "You wanted to be there an hour early and you know Y/N doesn't like that."

\- "Look at you, taking care of Y/N."

\- "I'm..."

\- "Will you ever just tell her?"

\- "I'm not having this conversation with you again."

\- "Fine. Maybe the booze Jasper's bringing will loosen you up."

I shook my head, starting the car again and driving to Harper and Monty's place watching from the corner of my eye as O texted furiously, like her life depended on it, avoiding my questions if I asked her about it. I knew she was up to something but I hoped it didn't involve me and Y/N at the same time, although, deep down, I knew the chances of that not being the case were small. She had been introducing Y/N's topic more often in our conversations since we had decided to get together that night; I had asked her to keep it quiet, which I knew she would, and also not to do anything about my feelings for Y/N because I wasn't ready to be rejected, which I doubted she'd even consider. She had said I'd be doing myself a favor if I told her but the time to be honest was not now if the answer meant to be heartbroken. She had sighed at my answer and gone back to our previous topic but not before calling me 'insufferable'.

As we picked up Harper and Monty, we fell into easy conversation about Harper's new job and how Monty was the proudest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. Harper had also asked me when I planned on asking Y/N out which could have caused me to crash the car into something if it weren't because we were stopped at a red light.

\- "Does someone not know about it?"

\- "Y/N."

\- "Apart from her."

\- "No, I think we all eventually caught up." -Monty answered this time, seeing the grin on his face as I looked at him through the rear mirror- "No one told us, we caught up."

\- "Alright." -I sighed- "You can't tell her."

\- "But you should."

With Harper's words, Y/N's topic ended, at least during the ride to her house, going back to our respective lives as Octavia asked me to go faster since everyone else was already there. I sighed wishing I had just offered to help Y/N get everything ready instead of having offered to drive people around. Maybe next time. Once we got there, I found a spot right next to Murphy's car, all of us quickly walking to Y/N's building's door and ringing the bell, going up to her floor, and knocking on the door.

\- "Hey, guys!" -Raven was the one to open it for us- "We can finally get this thing started!"

\- "Yeah, blame my brother." -Octavia walked in first, pointing back at me- "He enjoys being late, apparently."

\- "Maybe he's just nervous to come to Y/N's place."

I knew I wasn't supposed to have heard that as Raven winked at Octavia, pulling her in and leaving me with the words hanging from my mouth, taking in a deep breath, and walking inside after Monty and Harper. I looked around, searching for Y/N, furrowing my eyebrows as I didn't see her but being quickly dragged into the kitchen.

\- "Oh, great, you're all here." -her voice filled my ears, turning around to see her looking as beautiful as she always did, if not more due to the large smile on her lips- "We can start ordering food then!"

Had I purposely stood by the drawer in which I knew she kept the notepad and pen to write everyone's orders before making it? Yes. As she said hello to everyone before walking up to me, I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes, being nudged on my side by my sister who was standing next to me, waggling her eyebrows at me. I gave her a threatening look and she rose her hand in defense just in time for me to turn around to see Y/N almost by my side.

\- "I was starting to wonder if they had taken over your house and kicked you out." -I pulled her into a hug, hiding my face on her neck for just a second, wishing I could do this more often.

\- "They tried." -she chuckled as she pulled back, her eyes lingered on mine for a moment longer than she had to, but how could I ever mind- "So, what are we feeling tonight?"

Everyone had something to say, pizza, ramen, burgers, a bunch of deserts were named too... I sat beside Y/N on the kitchen stools, helping her make sure everyone's suggestions were noted, staying back with her in the kitchen while the rest moved to the living room to set it all and call dibs on their seats for the movie.

\- "Every time I forget how much we order and every time I'm impressed by how much we actually eat." -Y/N's voice was filled with amusement as she went through her phone to start ordering food through the apps instead of calling- "We are going to need to start meeting to exercise."

\- "I can't really picture Jasper in a gym."

Y/N rose her eyes to look back as I pointed at Jasper with my head, watching as he helped Raven and Harper move the table closer to the sofa, laughing as we realized he was trying his best but not really achieving much.

\- "I love Jasper but you're probably right." -Y/N met my gaze as we turned around- "You, however, are a very different scenario."

\- "Wanna come down to the gym with me some time?"

\- "Am I going to end up dead in a pool of sweat on the floor needing half an hour to stand up and manage to get back home?" -she rose her eyebrow as I simply shook my head, trying not to laugh- "You'd have to carry me out of there."

\- "It's not like I'd mind."

Y/N's head jerked back to meet my eyes for she had gone back to her phone. I realized what I had said but I meant it, carrying her in my arms sounded like the best thing I could be doing with my time.

\- "I may take you on that offer then." -she smiled but it wasn't her usual smile that I loved so much, it was a shier one, her eyes soft too before she moved them from me- "Okay, I think we have everything." -she handed me her phone- "Make sure I didn't forget anything." 

\- "Where you going?" -I eyed her as she jumped down from her seat.

\- "To grab a glass of water, relax." -she chuckled as she walked around the kitchen- "I'm not abandoning you."

\- "I'd hate that."

\- "Same page then." -she focused back on me- "Thirsty?"

\- "A lot."

I was thirsty for a lot of things but I'd settle for the glass of water she placed in front of me as I went over the orders, clicking the "order" button and handing Y/N back her phone, turning around in our seats to watch the rest; they were going over which movie to play, not managing to settle on one for they were tied, all their faces turning to us and I suddenly felt like I was too close to Y/N as Octavia grinned at me. But being close and alone with Y/N had always felt so right.

\- "So, what are the options then?"

\- "We've settled on the MCU." -Jasper pointed out before Monty continued.

\- "But we can't agree on the actual movie."

\- "Options?" -Y/N tilted her head.

\- "Guardians of the galaxy."

\- "The first one, of course." -Monty specified for Harper, who nodded.

\- "The winder soldier."

Jasper pointed at Y/N who nodded smiling at him. That settled it. I knew how much Y/N loved Steve so it came as no surprise when that option fell from her lips, realizing I had to choose too. It wasn't really an option I had to choose from, whatever Y/N wanted was what I'd back up, so I did, Monty and Harper sighing exasperatedly just as I caught the look Raven and my sister interchanged. I glanced at Y/N, wondering if she had seen it too but she hadn't, engrossed with Jasper in conversation about Bucky.

\- "Should we start the movie before the food arrives?" -I walked towards the living room.

\- "Yeah, marvel movies are long." -Jasper almost ran me over as he rushed back to his seat- "Called it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why he had done that; that is, until I reached the room and realized they had purposedly left two seats on the couch. Harper had sat down on the floor in front of Monty, who was sat on one of the single-seaters mirroring Finn and Clarke; Raven, Murphy, and Jasper were sat on the floor on small plush pillows. Octavia moved her hand beside her to cover the middle spot and pointed with her head at the other side of the couch so I simply sighed, sitting down.

\- "What are you up to?"

\- "Nothing." -she smiled before turning her head- "Y/N come on!"

\- "Okay, okay, play it."

Y/N rushed towards us, placing her phone on the table to make sure we all heard it when the delivery got here, sitting down between me and my sister; the couch was big enough for the three of us to sit comfortably, even crossing our legs on it if we wanted but, for some reason, I suddenly felt like we were too close but Y/N didn't seem to mind.

The food came half-way through the movie; needless to say, we managed to finish it before the credits started to roll. Y/N and I had ended up sitting even closer together as we shared half a pizza, placing the box on my legs and popcorn on hers. I had felt awkward about reaching towards her and her reaching towards me at the beginning but that discomfort had quickly vanished as I realized everyone else was doing the same, Y/N's hand and my own touching a couple of times as we both reached for popcorn at the same time, a wave of electricity traveling down my spine as her shy eyes met mine before she giggled. How could I not love her?

\- "I don't know why I forced myself to sit through this." -Raven sighed as soon as the movie was over.

\- "Why so negative?" -Murphy shoved her to the side- "We all know you like Barnes."

\- "But I cannot stand Steve." -Raven sighed- "He's the worst."

\- "How dare you come at Steve like that?" -Y/N stood straight beside me, putting the popcorn bowl on my lap- "Put some respect on cap's name, Reyes."

\- "He's just... meh."

\- "Meh? Meh!" -I could tell she was getting fired up- "I'll show you meh."

Raven started laughing as Y/N pretended to raise up her sleeves, mimicking her, the rest of us laughing and Murphy cheering for them to fight. Raven kept her ground, pointing out everything she didn't like about Steve as Y/N argued back her points with the reasons she thought he was the best character in the MCU: righteousness, worthy of Thor's hammer, always putting his friends first, standing up for what he believes in... I smiled every time Y/N spoke passionately about him; I wished she could see me like that too. I wished she could love me half as much as she loved him.

\- "God, Y/N, you got an answer for everything?"

\- "I can do this all day, Reyes." -Y/N sat back comfortably on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Raven a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes, raising her hands in surrender- "Thought so."

We all ended up laughing with them, Murphy patting Raven's back as she pretended for a second longer to feel betrayed by everyone applauding Y/N but, truth was, it had more to do with all of us being together again than anything else. We stood there, talking about everything and nothing for another hour, unconsciously moving my arm over the backrest, only noticing when Y/N eyed me, intending to move my arm back but she stopped me, leaning back and allowing me to pull her to me. I had to remind myself that we were just friends like a mantra for the resting time we remained there before she stood up, leaving Raven in charge of choosing games while she started to pick everything up. I joined her.

\- "Hey, it's fine." -she smiled at me as I followed her with a couple of recyclable plates and cups- "I can do it."

\- "I wanna help."

\- "You might be the nicest in the group today."

\- "Does that mean I'm not always?"

Her laughter took over everything else, getting lost in her features as her eyes closed the harder she laughed, squeezing my arm before turning around. I'd keep her like that forever if I could. Since it was both of us picking up after everyone, it took us no more than a couple of minutes before we were sat again on the couch, my eyes going over all the game options for that night, mentally sighing relieved as I realized most were board games that required no alcohol. Drunk me was not good at pretending I wasn't in love with Y/N and the last thing I needed was to spill my feelings to her surrounded by the rest and getting my heart crushed and our friendship destroyed with public. No. I didn't need any of that.

\- "Let's start with Monopoly." -Y/N moved to grab the box- "It's a classic."

\- "Actually..." -Harper opened the box for her, revealing a set of two stacks of different colored papers- "You've chosen truth or dare."

\- "Wait, what?" -Y/N seemed as confused as I was- "I'm convinced that was... hey, you changed it earlier didn't you!"

\- "The choice has been made!" -Monty high-fived Jasper as they both set the table- "You should've looked inside first."

\- "You know I don't drink."

\- "Oh, got it cover." -Clarke had moved to the kitchen and was now coming back with a massive jar with an orange liquid- "This is for you."

\- "You want me to be drinking so much I'll spend the rest of the night in the bathroom while you guys trash my apartment?" -Y/N rolled her eyes, sitting back and glancing at me as I shrugged my shoulders- "Fine."

\- "Awesome!"

Jasper grabbed the alcohol as Murphy set up the shot-glasses, making sure everyone had once, including Y/N for her juice. This was a terrible idea but I couldn't get out of it by saying I didn't want to drink, they'd all knew something was up. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the long night.

\- "There's just one catch tonight." -Octavia spoke next, eyeing me for a second before focusing on Y/N- "Since you don't drink, we all know you'll be choosing truth all the time so, new rule."

\- "Oh no."

\- "For every truth you get, you have to do a dare."

\- "But."

\- "No complains, it's the rules, Y/N!" -Raven pointed at her- "What would Steve do?"

\- "Exit the room."

She pouted and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest as if deciding whether to stay or go; I had to keep her with me, I liked her by my side.

\- "You can't abandon me, remember?" -she glanced at me, I could see in her eyes she had already made her choice- "Please."

\- "I hope you're ready for a long, ugly, night." -she smiled- "I'm going to get all the worse dares, so you owe me."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."


	2. Paroxysm [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they play games like never have I ever, spin the bottle, truth or dare... The reader doesn't drink so when it's a drinking game, she drinks juice boxes. Maybe some friends make a new game up (I'm getting Murphy and Raven vibes) and are like if someone doesn't drink they have to do a dare. So obviously the reader doesn't drink so they dare her to do things that get Bellamy jealous. Maybe kissing certain people or kissing all the girls and guys lol. Stuff like that. 

_Paroxysm:_

a sudden outburst of emotion or action: 'a paroxysm of laughter'.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

One of the great things about not drinking was that I couldn't get drunk out of my mind and start spilling my thoughts out loud without control, which, really, just worked in my favor not to casually drop the bomb about my feelings for Bellamy. There was also the pro of not having a major headache the next morning, although, seeing how we were doing, that might have happened either way. The game had started okay, stupid things like "never have I ever cheated in an exam" or "never have I ever peed in the pool", you know, funny stuff but, as my friends got tipsier, the dirtier the game became and I had to catch up.

\- "Okay, okay, hold up." -I tried to think of something that'd get them all to drink- "Never have I ever been in handcuffs."

I smiled to myself, knowing there were all too many ways to end up in cuffs, smiling to myself as I watched Murphy nonchalantly take a shot, motioning the rest to own it, having eventually everyone but Harper and Monty drinking.

\- "Now that was good." -Monty pointed at me- "Next time be more specific so we can know why each of these drunks was in cuffs."

\- "Herbs."

Jasper's confession made me turn around to look at him; I had absolutely forgotten about that, everyone else seemed to have too but ended up agreeing.

\- "So, in conclusion." -Harper spoke again- "The rest of you guys really likes being at someone's mercy."

\- "I never said why I was in cuffs." -Bellamy was quick to protest.

\- "Well," -Finn eyed him- "now you have to tell us."

\- "If you must know... I've been in cuffs to practice how to get out of them."

\- "Yeah, sure." -Murphy threw him a ball of paper- "Just confess you like being dominated from time to time, it's okay."

We all ended up laughing; I couldn't really see Bellamy being anything but a dominant person in every aspect of his life so Murphy's implication did make me wonder who he'd let cuff him... but I had to get out of it before we visited places we didn't need to be at now.

\- "Okay, my turn." -Monty focused the game again- "I have a good one too."

\- "Shoot."

\- "Never have I ever been invited to a threesome."

That I did not see coming, watching as Murphy and Bellamy immediately took a ship, Raven eyeing me as I sighed, taking my glass and drinking as she did.

\- "Wait, what!" -Monty looked at me- "Y/N!"

\- "What?" -I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him- "Want details? Be more specific next time."

Raven cheered to my words, watching as Murphy nodded at me with a smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes. Monty had said 'invited' not 'participated'; now that was a whole different story.

\- "What's that about?"

\- "Huh?"

I felt Bellamy looking at me with such intensity, I wasn't certain he couldn't read what I was thinking. I eyed him for just a second, shrugging my shoulders, not really knowing what to tell him.

\- "You drank too, maybe I should ask you."

He sifted on his place but didn't say anything else, remaining kind of quiet for the next couple of rounds while I tried not to think much of it; he was just probably curious about it for I never told him the story. I didn't think it was of much importance, otherwise, he'd have been the second to know to get a laugh out of it with me. First one being Raven cause she was there.

\- "Okay, let's see..." -Murphy looked around, thinking of something to say, wondering myself what it'd be this time- "... hold up, I need to think."

\- "Come on, Murphy, it's not that hard." -Finn leaned back on his hand, gaining a giggle from tipsy Clarke by his side.

\- "It is if I want people to drink."

\- "There are so many options." -Raven eyed him- "You really can't think of any?"

I saw the way she looked at him, almost as if they were communicating in silence, taking a deep breath as I realized they wanted to get someone drunk, glad it couldn't be me. I looked around, thinking I was going to need more juice if we kept playing this game.

\- "Oh, I know. Never have I ever developed feelings for a friend."

My head immediately shot to the side, finding Raven's eyes on me and a teasing eyebrow raised. I was going to kill her. I bit my tongue, knowing I couldn't not drink for half the people there knew about it, feeling all the heat in my body rushing to my face and cursing everyone I knew for this. I sighed, grabbing my glass, seeing as Finn, Clarke, Monty and Harper rose their glasses. I smiled to myself as I saw them interchanging loving looks with each other; they were all so cute in their little love bubbles. And then, Raven raising her glass and smiling at me before taking a ship: Finn. That seemed so long ago.

\- "Would you look at that."

As I took my respective sip, Octavia regained my attention and I thought she was taking part in Raven and Murphy's game until I realized she wasn't looking at me, moving my eyes to my left, seeing Bellamy was drinking too. I immediately moved my eyes from him, feeling my brain going a thousand miles per hour. He had feelings for someone in the group; we were ten, so eight options taking him and O out: it couldn't be anyone in a relationship, so that made four. It wasn't me so that was three and I knew for a fact it was neither of the guys so, that was it: Bellamy was in love with Raven. I felt my heart crushing a bit as I bit my inner cheek; I definitely should've seen it coming. Maybe Raven had feelings for him too; after all, she had drunk too, it could've been because of Finn but it could also be because of Bellamy. I suddenly hated this game.

\- "We need to change the game." -Clarke left her empty glass on the floor- "I'm going to be so drunk if we keep going like this."

\- "Any suggestions then?"

Jasper had served himself another glass of booze, drinking out of the game now. It made me laugh, he always managed to make me feel better, even when he wasn't trying; Jasper was like the younger brother I never had and I adored him. He smiled at me as he saw me laughing, raising the glass as if toasting with me before taking a sip.

\- "How about 7 minutes in heaven."

My first thought was that things were just going downhill, but then I realized this was mainly for the couples to make out without me needing to see it so it worked out for everyone. We just had to decide a place we could control the lights from outside and that was big enough for two people but not too big.

\- "The bathroom sounds good, in case something needs to be cleaned."

\- "Raven, gross!" -I covered my ears- "Why do we never play this game at your place, huh?"

\- "Because no one ever brings it up." -she stuck her tongue at me- "Come on, help me get the things ready."

\- "Fine."

I rose from my place, walking with Raven to the kitchen and picking a bowl to put all our names in, handing Raven paper and pen to write them down. I sat on the counter by her side, going over that last never have I ever thing. I knew I could be honest with Raven, almost as certain as I was that she didn't have feelings for Bellamy.

\- "So, that last one, huh?" -she eyed me as if she could read my mind- "Shocking."

\- "My verdict is that he has feelings for you."

\- "Wait, what?" -she put the pen down and focused on me- "What are you talking about."

\- "Bellamy."

\- "How did you get to that conclusion."

\- "Simple, O is out and so are the couples, we are really close so it's not me and then I know it's not the guys so there's only you."

\- "Let me back you up for a second." -she tilted her head, placing her hand on my knee- "You say he can't have feelings for you?" -I noded- "Why?"

\- "Because it sounds insane?" -I tried not to laugh- "I'm sure if he had any type of feelings for me, he'd have told me."

\- "Because you're so close."

\- "Exactly."

\- "So just like you have told him about yours for him."

I opened my mouth to answer but I realized I truly didn't know what to say, closing it again and furrowing my eyebrows, looking back at our friends, seeing Bellamy laughing as Raven squeezed my thigh.

\- "Maybe you two should talk."

\- "I can't."

\- "Why?"

\- "Cause I don't think I could handle him rejecting me and confessing he drank for someone else."

\- "Y/N."

\- "I don't wanna talk about it." -I jumped to the floor- "Let's keep playing and having fun, okay? I don't wanna ruin your night and definitively not mine." -I smiled gently at her- "I was actually having a lot of fun with my juice."

Raven busted out laughing, shaking her head before finishing writing the names and putting them in the bowl I held for her, walking back to our respective places and placing the bowl in the middle of our circle, determining that I'd be the one to pick the first two ballots and then, the people chosen would keep the ballot with their name for a round in order not to get picked again so quickly and them selecting the next two names. Everyone agreed and the game started.

\- "Pick two good ones, Y/N!"

\- "I'll try my very best, Harper."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

That last never have I ever statement had been a low blow, resigning myself to drink, not expecting Y/N to do too; my brain, of course, decided to start going over all the possibilities and I had to say I didn't like any of them because I couldn't even fathom the idea of that person she drank for being me. I tried not to get in my own head about it, thanking whoever was listening as we finally changed games, staying back with the rest while Y/N and Raven moved to prepare the ballots, glancing at her every so often, wondering what'd happen if someone picked both our names; I didn't want that to be awkward, and I did want it to happen but, at the same time, I didn't, because I didn't trust myself tipsy and alone with Y/N in a closed space. Maybe this new game wasn't that much of a great idea.

Once the girls came back, having Y/N still sat beside me, I couldn't help but wonder what they had talked about, maybe Raven asked her why she drank, maybe Y/N told her. I could see Raven messing up with the game to get Y/N 7 minutes alone with whoever it was. I felt my blood boil at the thought but I remained calm, Y/N could even mean another friend outside our group, right?

\- "Pick two good ones, Y/N!"

\- "I'll try my very best, Harper."

Y/N chuckled beside me, moving her hand around the bowl, looking away as if she were deep in thought, finally picking one ballot, smiling to herself before choosing a second one. Raven left the bowl in the middle again and prompted Y/N to reveal the names.

\- "Okay, we have... Murphy!"

\- "Who's going to be having a great 7 minutes with me?" -Murphy was cocky as he ever got with some booze in his system, making us all laugh.

\- "The lucky winner is..." -Y/N started laughing before she read the paper, shaking her head before clearing her throat- "Monty!"

\- "Let's go, Green, we have business to attend to."

Monty sighed pretending to be more annoyed than he really was, kissing Harper who was having the time of her life watching as Murphy sent kisses to Monty and waggled his eyebrows at him. I had no idea what they'd do for 7 minutes but it'd be fun to mess with them after that. Y/N leaned back against the sofa behind us, engrossed in conversation with my sister and Clarke about what exactly was going to happen in the bathroom.

\- "I just don't wanna go next." -Finn rose his hands- "Who knows what those two will make in there."

\- "Ew, Finn!"

\- "I meant science, Y/N, you just have a dirty mind."

\- "I do, but you aren't precisely helping with it."

Y/N mocked him as stuck out her tongue at him, he glared at her before throwing her a paper ball that she avoided and ended up hitting me. Finn's eyes widened in what I assumed was terror, a complete contrast to Y/N's entertained expression before she busted out laughing. I rose an eyebrow at her, watching as it only made her laugh harder, wanting to hold her to my chest and kiss her but I couldn't so I settled for pushing her lightly to the side, grabbing the ball and throwing it back at Finn who was now too busy making out with Clarke to see it coming, being hit by it and quickly glancing at us; I pointed at Y/N as she shrugged her shoulders not seeing me, Finn grabbing the ball and throwing it at her again.

\- "Hey!" -Y/N protested, quickly moving her hands in front of her to avoid getting hit in the face- "It was Bellamy!"

\- "He said it was you."

\- "Because it was her."

\- "You liar!" -Y/N pouted at me, crossing her arms over her chest as I smirked at her- "How dare you." -she turned to Finn- "I swear it was him!"

\- "I can't trust neither of you when you're together."

\- "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Y/N didn't get her answer as Monty ran back into the room followed by Murphy holding his hand in front of him trying to get to Monty while Raven came after them laughing. Those were some fast 7 minutes. Or maybe it went by fast because I was with Y/N; it was so easy being around her. Maybe my sister was right and I should just... try.

\- "Okay, Murphy, Monty, a ballot each please."

Y/N held the bowl in front of them and I found myself hoping it'd be both of us, just to be alone with her, maybe test the waters, see if I could discover who she drank for, learn about that threesome of hers... I needed to calm down.

\- "Raven..."

\- "and Bellamy!"

Raven waggled her eyebrows at me, standing up and I could have sworn Y/N let out a sigh of... it wasn't relief but she wasn't annoyed either; it was hard to tell how she was feeling as I rose up and I couldn't catch her eyes; I so wished it was her. I followed Raven into the bathroom, Monty and Murphy closing the door and turning off the light as I rested back against the wall, staying silent, going over my own thoughts as Raven didn't speak either.

\- "So..." -she finally started, sitting down on the counter and I could tell she was looking at me- "what's up, Blake?"

\- "More alcohol than I'd care to have in my system if I'm honest."

\- "Very on brand." -she let out a giggle, she was tipsy- "But why?"

\- "Does it need to be a reason?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "Well, sorry to disappoint, Reyes, but there isn't."

\- "I don't believe you one bit." -she jumped to the floor, walking towards me- "Who you drank for that last time?"

\- "Someone."

\- "Can I get a name?"

I liked Raven, we had always been good friends, messed around once but neither wanted to keep moving forward; so, when she stood directly in front of me, smirking and eyeing my lips, I finally remembered she had drunk too. Could it be... me? No, I had assumed it was Finn. She moved her hands to my shoulders, leaning closer.

\- "Raven, I'm not going to make out with you."

\- "And why is that?"

\- "Because..." -I looked around me as if I could actually see anything- "because there's someone else."

\- "Brilliant." -she immediately pulled back, leaving me confused until I caught the undertone in her voice.

\- "You tricked me, you were never going to kiss me."

\- "I had to make sure you hadn't drunk for me, even if I knew it."

\- "Then, why?"

\- "Cause now I definitively know you drank for Y/N."

\- "I did not."

\- "Okay, sure, so you took a shot for Murphy."

Raven was probably the most intelligent person I knew and the only chance I had had to hide my feelings for Y/N from her would have been kissing her; I had fallen directly into her trap. And I had been stupid enough not to see it. Fucking booze.

\- "So you all know?"

\- "We all had our suspicions, you are awful at not looking at her when she isn't watching."

\- "I can't help it, Raven." -then, something clicked in my mind- "Do you know who she drank for?"

\- "I do, but I'm not going to tell you."

I took a deep breath, biting my tongue as I rested against the wall.

\- "Just tell me if they are here, please."

\- "They are."

So I was back to square one, feeling my brain about to implode as Raven kept saying maybe I should just ask her or, even better, tell her how I felt but why in hell would I do that now? Now that I knew she had feelings for someone else? I was so annoyed now and the alcohol in my veins wasn't helping me calm down.

\- "You're drunk and you aren't making any sense."

\- "Maybe you are the one not listening to what I'm..."

The door busted open out of nowhere, cutting Raven off as I took a step back, blinking hard and covering my eyes as they turned on the light, seeing as Murphy and Monty's faces popped into the room, eyeing us both and nodding quietly.

\- "Time's up, guys."

They shot running back to the living room, followed by Raven who wasted no more time talking with me as much as I was still overrun by questions without answers. If Raven knew that I liked Y/N and she knew who she had drunk for, why not tell me? _Not to crush my expectations and watch me break someone's face, probably._ I sighed, slightly annoyed, wanting to have another shot as much as I knew that was the last thing I should be doing, moving back to my place, realizing everyone's eyes were on me but I chose to ignore them, grabbing the booze bottle and taking a sip out of it.

\- "So, rough 7 minutes?" -Clarke finally spoke for everyone else.

\- "You could say that."

\- "Too much talking and no action if you asked me."

Raven laid back comfortably on her place as I wondered what the need to explain that was, not having time to dig dipper into it as Monty shoved the bowl to my chest, prompting me to take a ballot after Raven did, praying it wouldn't be Y/N's, sighing relieved as I read the name.

\- "Jasper."

\- "Oh, cool!" -he jumped on his feet as Raven opened her ballot- "Who's coming with me?"

\- "Y/N!"

Y/N was quick to cheer, allowing Jasper to take her hand in his and pull her up towards him, walking with her to the bathroom, still fingers interlaced together, seeing the smile in Raven's face as she went with them. It was Jasper. _Jasper?_ How did I not see that one coming? I needed more booze, caring very little now if I got drunk out of my mind, Murphy asking me to take it easy.

\- "He's just worried, aren't you?"

\- "Shut up, O."

\- "You think Y/N drank for Jasper?"

\- "Okay, what's happening with all of you tonight?"

\- "Nothing."

They all answered almost in unison, giving me a headache as I rested my head on the sofa. So now everyone knew about my feelings for Y/N and I wondered whose tongue had slipped. Did Y/N know? Could she? No, impossible, they wouldn't play me like that. Or would they? No. I spent the next 6 minutes staring at the ceiling, not wanting to know what those two were doing in her bathroom, jumping from my feet as the 10-second timer went off, rushing to the bathroom not caring for what anyone could think now, throwing the door open and turning on the light.

Y/N was laughing, sat on the counter with Jasper in front of her, he had lipstick on his lips and Y/N's arms were covered in his lips marks, two kisses on her left cheek and one on her forehead, seeing she had a couple more on the other side of her face as she turned to look at me, clenching my jaw as I thought what else could've happened if I hadn't opened the door, Y/N's smile fading slightly as she saw me.

\- "Bell? Are you okay?"

\- "Yeah." -I tried to regain my composture- "Time's up."

\- "You sur..."

\- "Yeah."

I didn't want to hear it, walking back into the room, feeling everyone's eyes on me before they moved them to the happy couple giggling behind me. I wanted to get out of there. Badly. Everyone startled chuckling as they looked at Y/N, Clarke counting the lip marks because, apparently, Jasper had set a goal for himself. I was too busy pretending I was unbothered to actually care about what they were saying.

We went at it for a couple of other rounds, finding myself now hoping not to get paired with Y/N because I knew I would explode and she didn't deserve that; it wasn't her fault I was a scaredy-cat, angry at his lost opportunity to be with her. They finally decided to change games, wondering what torture I'd have to undergo now, cursing everyone there as they settled for truth or dare. The night couldn't get any worse.

\- "Okay, Y/N, you're obligated to do it all since you don't drink and because the punishment for not answering or failing to complete a dare is drinking."

\- "Fine, okay. I'll survive."

She was now cleaning the lipstick marks from her face, Octavia helping her, feeling her eyes on me but I refused to engage, so I focused on Monty as he explained how the game would go: one truth for every dare and vice-versa, taking turns to ask each person twice and the game would be over when each of us had been given a truth and a dare by everyone else. As I had said: a long, painful night. Harper, who was sat to my left was the first one and then we moved to the left, having a good laugh at everyone's truths and dares until I wasn't.

**\----------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

Monty and Murphy hadn't wanted to completely confirm my suspicions about Bellamy having fallen for Y/N as much as Octavia kept insisting on it so I had to find out on my own and being stuck in the bathroom with him had been the best possible scenario, meaning I could keep moving forward with my plan; now that I knew for sure they liked each other having heard it from both of them with my own two ears, I was going to make them confess tonight. They were losing enough time already. Truth or dare was the perfect game, having Murphy on my side before we started to make sure we both were on the same page about this. Everyone was pretty mild, the couples making each other make out, as usual, the fun always being when getting to Bellamy and Y/N.

\- "Dare."

\- "Nice." -Jasper rose his glass at Bellamy's choice- "Let's see... I dare you to kiss the person beside you."

\- "Bu..."

\- "Ah, ah, no questions, just go."

That was a nice one, nodding my head as I watched Bellamy struggle in his head, immediately taking the glass in front of him and drinking. I eyed Y/N who looked both disappointed and relieved. We had gotten so close, why the hell did he refuse.

\- "That was lame."

\- "If I'm going to kiss someone, I need their consent first and you said no questions."

Damn, he was good. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that, even tipsy, Bellamy knew what he was doing, so, knowing that trying to get him to do something about their shared feelings wouldn't work, I decided to focus my attention on Y/N, eyeing Murphy and trying to let him know we had a small change of plans. Octavia was in on it too and Harper was playing the game with us, Finn and Clarke clearly ahead of the drinking game and Monty too busy trying not to get more alcohol in his system. We kept Bellamy's truth and dares low, like "when was the last time you brushed your teeth" or "I dare you to stay quiet for the next 3 rounds" which was an incredibly smart move on Harper's side, especially when she had to ask Y/N on the next round.

\- "I guess truth now."

\- "Okay, so, Y/N... tell us about that threesome."

\- "You wanna waist your truth question on that?"

I knew what Harper was playing: we both knew Y/N would try to get out of it because that was just how she was but the reaction we were looking forward to was Bellamy's; he had to remain quiet for another two rounds but that didn't mean he could stop his face from showing how he felt: jealous, angry and a tad curious. It still had surprised me that Y/N hadn't told Bellamy about if for they were as close as people could get but that was just something else in our favor to explode. A win-win.

\- "Okay, it's pretty boring really. I was suggested to do a threesome, I declined."

I watched from the corner of my eye as Bellamy physically relaxed but just for a second before Jasper prompted Y/N to explain who had been the one to suggest it and who was the third person.

\- "Third person is having the time of her life right now, right, Raven?"

\- "Raven!?" -Harper almost spat her water- "You didn't tell us!"

\- "It was a drunk guy at a bar, what did you expect." -Y/N was quick to brush her off, giggling entertained- "He wasn't even hot."

\- "You mean he wasn't hot for your already made up mind about your crush."

Octavia chimed in just in time, gaining a glare from Y/N as Bellamy kept his eyes on Y/N. It was such a pity he couldn't see the embarrassment in her face as she mouthed Octavia to shut up.

\- "I'm not sorry I have standards."

\- "You mean... a crush."

\- "Standards."

\- "You're in love."

\- "I can do this all day, O." -Y/N crossed her arms over her chest- "Standards."

Octavia shook her head, agreeing on continuing the game for she knew Y/N wouldn't budge, Clarke having to give Bellamy now a dare, daring him to take off his shirt, mouthing a _'you're welcome'_ to Y/N as her eyes were about to pop out of their places as she shamelessly checked Bellamy out. God, it was so obvious, how those two were still not aware of what was going on was something still out of my reach. Bellamy even caught her staring, smirking at her and leaning closer to her, Y/N giggling like the girl in love she was, even daring to move her hand to Bellamy's abdomen, him taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. I was just as close to yell at them to go to her room as I was to slap their faces for being the way they were. I took that time to tell Monty about my newest idea for Y/N's dare and he nodded, agreeing on it, both of us eager to see how that one would go down for even Monty was starting to get tired of their chasing game, especially since he had gotten with Harper and kept saying coming clean about his feelings was the best thing he had ever done.

\- "So... it's a dare now, I think." -Y/N faced Monty as he nodded- "Okay, what you got?"

\- "I dare you to kiss one of the single guys in here."

Half of me hoped Y/N would eat her doubts and jump on Bellamy but half of me knew she was not going to do that, not when she had doubts about Bellamy's feelings for her. I could tell Bellamy was trying to decide if Y/N kissing him now would be a good idea; something told me, if they started, they wouldn't stop and derive the kiss into a whole make-out session. Y/N cleared her throat and eyed me, I pointed at Bellamy with my head but the glare in her eyes was like she was questioning my sanity, standing up and walking towards Murphy who looked really pleased.

\- "Huh, so me, you sure?"

\- "I'm not going to kiss Bellamy." -I was sat next to Murphy so it wasn't hard to hear Y/N murmuring those words at him.

\- "Let me help you make him jealous."

\- "That's not going to work if he has a crush on someone else."

\- "That's a big if, trust me."

Before Y/N could question him farther, Murphy took her chin in his hand and kissed her, moving his free hand to her back and hugging her. For a moment I thought they'd be a cute couple until Bellamy cleared his throat, clenched jaw and fists about to go white from the tension.

\- "Said something, Blake?"

Murphy smirked at him, knowing he still couldn't speak; if looks could kill, Murphy would be dead. Y/N moved to the kitchen to grab another jar of water for all of us, just in time to miss the longing look in Bellamy's eyes and the "I'm going to kill you" sign he made to Murphy.

\- "It's not my fault you can't get your self-important ass to tell her how you feel." -Murphy shrugged his shoulders- "And everyone here agrees with me."

Bellamy eyed each of us, glaring as we all nodded, sighing and rubbing his face before leaning back against the sofa, clearly exasperated. This was working beautifully.

\- "How much more of this can you take?"

\- "You're wasting time, man."

It wasn't as if we hadn't told him a thousand times, just like the girls and I had told Y/N but they were both stubborn and stuck in the "they only see me as a friend" phase. I wondered if recording them would be a better idea, play it back for them to see how each other immediately went to look for the other whenever we got together. It was, literally, right in front of them. As Y/N came back and we played the last round, I could barely focus on anyone else, trying to see how we could get a reaction from either of the two love birds before it was too late. Once Bellamy finally completed his dare, meaning he could speak again, it was Octavia's final truth of the game and it was for him; she smiled at him, his eyes pleading her not to say something stupid, but this was Octavia we were talking about, she was going to put him under the spotlight if she could. And there wasn't a better opportunity than this one, so I leaned back on my arms, wishing I had some popcorn to enjoy the end of the game.

\- "What is the thing you like the most about Y... the girl you're head over heels for?"

No one seemed to notice that Y/N's name almost slipped from Octavia's mouth aside from Bellamy and me, Y/N's eyes immediately turning to Bellamy and I could tell she was trying to puzzle it all in her head, waiting for Bellamy's answer to see if she could decipher who he was talking about. And yet, I'd bet all my right hand she wouldn't realize it was her whatever he said.

\- "The thing I like the most about her is how passionate she is about everything she does."

It was easy to tell how much Bellamy loved Y/N by the caring tone his voice had, how he immediately relaxed as he talked about her more than he had been asked, going on and on about how she made him feel alive; I could also tell how Y/N's brain was smoking due to the many things she was probably going over as her eyes were glued to Bellamy. These two were so made for each other.

\- "That's beautiful."

\- "Yeah, who knew you'd end up being such romantic."

\- "Shut up, Murphy."

We all busted laughing as Bellamy seemed to come out of his trance and cursed Murphy, watching as he leaned back, eyeing Y/N who was now playing with her fingers, looking at the floor. I'd have given all my money for them to catch the other's eyes that very second but maybe Bellamy wasn't jealous enough. Murphy held the last dare for Y/N and he seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do as his turn came again, smirking at her as he leaned back on his arms.

\- "Last dare of the game, Y/N, ready?"

\- "I was born ready."

Y/N leaned back comfortably as I watched Bellamy glaring at Murphy; this was so working: Bellamy was tipsy and getting more jealous by the second so it was a matter of time he'd snap and, hopefully, it'd be before we started falling asleep so I could rub it on their faces.

\- "Okay, Y/N, I dare you to kiss the prettiest woman in here in the lips for 20 seconds."

I didn't expect Murphy to go so specific but I was not going to complain, wondering who Y/N would choose.

\- "I thought dares were supposed to be hard, John."

\- "Don't tempt me."

Murphy winked at her as she stood up, waggling her eyebrows at me so I smiled, patting my legs for her to come my way, trying my hardest not to look at Bellamy but knowing Murphy would tell me about his reaction after. Y/N sat on my lap, placing my hands on her hips.

\- "Hey, gorgeous."

\- "I'm flattered."

\- "Of course, you are." -Y/N chuckled, licking her lips- "Got the timer?"

\- "Yeah."

Jasper did the countdown for us, Y/N's hands moving to my neck as soon as our lips met, my tipsy brain reacted faster than I could stop it and, instead of simply keeping our lips pressed, I kissed her back and soon she did too, hearing the rest cheering and applauding before Jasper called us to stop. Y/N pulled back as I tilted my head to the side.

\- "You're a great kisser."

\- "So are you." -Y/N chuckled as she stood up- "We should do this more often."

\- "You know where I live and you have a key so..."

\- "Maybe I'll spend the night there more often."

Everyone started laughing but it didn't go unnoticed to me how Bellamy didn't. We had one last truth for him and it was for me to ask, smiling to myself as I knew just what I had to do to put the cherry on top.

\- "Okay, Bellamy, closing the game with a truth."

\- "Great." -it was easy to tell he wasn't feeling the game anymore- "Shoot."

\- "I'll make you an easy one because you look worked out." -I rose an eyebrow at him knowing he'd catch exactly what I meant, he tried to put on a façade but he was doing a truly poor job, watching it crumble completely as I spoke his question- "Tell us who you drank for during the last question in never have I ever."


	3. Paroxysm [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is going crazy and finally snaps. He drags the reader to her room and says that he loves her. The reader does the same and they end up in a relationship. They have fun the rest of the night and when the group goes to sleep, they all sleep outside in the living room on mattresses and the couches. Bellamy and the reader end up sleeping in each other's arms 

_Paroxysm:_

a sudden outburst of emotion or action: 'a paroxysm of laughter'.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

This was not how I expected the night to go; it was as if my friends were pricking me with a stick, teasing me, trying to get me to say something and I hated that it was working. If my relationship with Y/N ended up bursting into flames, it'd be their fault. And that was exactly the direction everything seemed to point at, especially when Raven decided to throw another one at me.

\- "Tell us who you drank for during the last question in never have I ever."

I felt their eyes on me; I knew most, if not all, knew I had obviously drunk for Y/N maybe she knew too as she eyed me. I couldn't do it. I was not going to say it out loud; my tipsy brain now only wanted to grab Y/N's arm and pull her somewhere else, tell her everything I had been dying to confess, everything I wanted us to be, to do... but I couldn't, I was still scared. So I grabbed my glass and drank whatever was left on it, immediately hearing the rest complaining and whining about it around me.

\- "You're no fun."

\- "Don't try me, Reyes."

\- "That's what I've been doing all night, you just won't give in."

She rose a teasing eyebrow at me as I shook my head, seeing from the corner of my eye as Y/N leaned back against the couch; if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she thought I was flirting with Raven. Could Y/N think I drank for her, was that why she looked slightly annoyed when her name and mine were pulled for the 7 minutes in heaven game? Was I seeing things? I definitively was; she could have kissed me in one of her dares and she chose Murphy. Did she drink for Murphy? Did Murphy had feelings for Y/N?

\- "Okay, new game!" -Octavia cheered as she came back from the kitchen; I hadn't even realized she had moved- "Spin the bottle!"

\- "Really?" -Clarke sighed annoyed- "We've already been kissing around during the dares."

\- "You mean Y/N has been kissing around." -Raven pointed out- "It's time for all of us!"

\- "I'm not going to be kissing someone other than my boyfriend."

Clarke was quick to retort, Finn agreeing with her alongside Monty and Harper; I thought that'd settle it and we'd move forward to some other game, but that had been a mistake. It was always a mistake thinking game night wouldn't get worse the drunker we got.

\- "Strip war!"

Jasper cheered, raising another bottle of booze that I had no idea where he got from. I clenched my jaw. I didn't like this one bit and I hope the couples would agree and simply go back to spin the bottle with certain rules; not knowing how Murphy really felt about Y/N didn't sit well with me if we were all going to start stripping down.

\- "That's worse." -Finn shook his head- "Let's go back to spin the bottle, okay?"

Everyone agreed and I sighed relieved in my head although I kept thinking why couldn't we play a normal game like... monopoly; no one needed to kiss, touch or be with anyone else. I'd have liked that. I didn't want to kiss anyone aside from Y/N and I was not going to enjoy seeing her making out with anyone here. This was a nightmare and I could tell they were doing it on purpose.

\- "Okay, who should spin first?"

\- "Bellamy should." -Octavia was quick to answer- "He got the last question so he should begin this game."

\- "How many rounds?" -I couldn't help the question as I grabbed the bottle.

\- "As many as you can stand."

Everyone busted out laughing at Murphy's comment but I knew exactly what he meant and half of me wanted to rip his smirk off his face with my fist. I took a deep breath and spun the bottle, praying to whoever was listening that it wouldn't land on Y/N. And it went like that for a couple of tries, until Clarke spun it and it landed on her.

\- "Uhhh!" -Jasper was quick to cheer- "Finn won't be happy about this."

\- "It's Y/N, so it's cool."

\- "I will take it as a compliment."

Y/N chuckled and moved towards Clarke who simply stood there, raising her face and allowing Y/N to kiss her. I so wanted that to be me but I also didn't want Y/N to kiss me just because of a stupid game.

\- "Okay, let's spice things up." -Harper suddenly took a dice from who knows where- "We spin the bottle and each number is a different thing."

I bit my tongue so hard I could've drawn blood, trying not to explode as they decided '1' would be kissing, '2' would be hugging, '3' kissing on the neck, '4' french kiss, '5' taking off the same article of clothing and '6' making out. Worse part? Y/N was the one spinning the bottle.

\- "Alright, Y/N, let's go!"

Octavia and Raven cheered as I looked at the ceiling, I hated this night, I hated this game and I hated that I knew I was going to snap and ruin it for all of us. Maybe I could just grab my things and go back home.

\- "Murphy!"

\- "You sure you didn't do it on purpose, beautiful?" -Murphy stood up, walking towards Y/N as he grabbed the dice- "What will it be?"

Y/N chuckled and prompted Murphy to roll the dice, my eyes glued to it, almost hearing it hitting the table as it moved from number to number, holding my breath until it settled. I felt sick. 6. It had to be 6 out of all the numbers. I watched as Y/N licked her lips and focused on Murphy, his eyes landing on mine almost daring me to do something before he took Y/N's face on his hands, inching closer to her, I couldn't do it.

\- "I can't do this anymore."

**\--------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I was so happy that the bottle hadn't landed on me and Bellamy at the same time because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Whatever it was, I couldn't. It'd be awkward and uncomfortable, not because he was my best friend but because I didn't want to kiss him knowing he didn't feel for me what I felt for him so I kept sighing relieved every time he spun and it didn't land on me and vice-versa.

I couldn't say it surprised me when they decided to take the game further but it did make me anxious having to do any of those things with Bellamy so when it landed on Murphy, I sighed relieved; we were close and I knew neither of us felt anything for the other and I had no problems kissing him again so I simply waited for the dice to speak. What I didn't expect was Bellamy snapping out of nowhere.

\- "I can't do this anymore."

I turned my head to look at him just before Murphy kissed me, furrowing my eyebrows as he stood up, wondering what was going on. Maybe he didn't want to see Raven make out with someone else. That made sense.

\- "What can't you do exactly?" -Raven pressed him as Murphy sat down beside me, a smirk on his face as if he knew what was going on, waggling his eyebrows at me.

\- "Nothing."

\- "Bellamy, wait!" -I couldn't help it, standing up and walking after him to the kitchen- "Hey, what's wrong?"

\- "Everything is wrong, I can't control myself."

\- "About what?"

\- "How I feel."

I gulped, looking back to our friends, realizing they were all looking at us, opening my mouth to say something but not finding the words, facing Bellamy again. I knew it'd hurt but I wasn't ready for it to be like this, wondering if a sip of alcohol would make me feel any better.

\- "It's just a silly game, Bell, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything for Raven."

\- "Raven?" -he eyed me, pure confusion in his eyes- "What are you talking about?"

\- "What are you talking about?" -I crossed my arms over my chest- "I thought this was because you didn't want to see the person you like making out with someone else."

\- "Exactly."

\- "Just confess already!"

My eyes widened as I heard Jasper, looking back and glaring at him as he rose his glass at me; I wanted the Earth to swallow me, feeling my face burning as I knew it'd be easy now for Bellamy to tell how I feel and I hated it. I wished they'd leave us alone as they kept cheering.

\- "Shut up!"

Bellamy grabbed my hand and pulled me away to my room, closing the door after us and resting on it, massaging his temples as I sat on my bed, feeling more uncomfortable than ever before.

\- "I can't keep doing this, Y/N, I really can't."

So he knew. Shit, he knew. I felt my brain going a thousand miles per hour. Did Raven tell him in the bathroom? Was that why he had barely looked at me that afternoon? Shit, I was in trouble. I tried to calm down, breathing in and out deeply as I got ready for our friendship to end there and then, closing my eyes and biting my lower lip not wanting to anticipate ho awkward everything would be now for everybody.

\- "I can't pretend I'm okay seeing you making out with everybody."

\- "I'm so..." -I felt my head spasm a little, raising my eyes to look at him- "What?"

\- "I can't hide my feelings for you any longer, Y/N, and I'm so sorry this is how I'm telling you but seeing you about to make out with Murphy turned my stomach upside down."

\- "Me?"

\- "I could only think of how I wished I had had the courage to tell you earlier, properly; I wanted to be him so bad as I saw you ready to kiss him. And I hate it. I hate that I'm ruining our friendship but I can't... I can't."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I processed it all, realizing now why everyone kept pushing me to make out with him whenever we went out, why they kept saying I should just tell him; they all knew. I stood up, seeing Bellamy's eyes glued to the floor, standing in front of him, making him look at me and smiling. I didn't know what to say but it hurt me deeply the pain I saw in his eyes so I simply closed my eyes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he soon kissed me back, his arms around my body, pulling me closer to him; he tasted like booze but it felt so right.

\- "You didn't have to do that." -he moved his hands to my neck, making me look at him as we broke apart- "To make me feel better."

\- "I'm not trying to make you feel better." -I smiled, taking one of his hands in mine as he sighed- "I kept praying the bottle wouldn't land on you when I spun it because I wouldn't have been able to do it."

\- "That makes no sense, Y/N." -he rubbed my cheek with his thumb- "You just kissed me."

\- "Because now I know you feel about me the same way I feel about you; it'd have been so awkward before."

His eyes widened as the realization hit his ears, eyeing me so intensively that I thought I'd melt, moving his hands to my thighs and making me jump and wrap them around his hips, laughing and hugging him as he spun us around before he sat on my bed, smiling so gently and lovingly I knew I'd give him all he wanted from me.

\- "I really like you, Bellamy."

I smiled as he did, pulling me down on the bed with him and kissing me, simply laying in each other's arms as I couldn't stop smiling, resting my head on his chest as he ran his hand through my hair. Everything felt so right and I felt at ease, closing my eyes and curling closer to him, still having trouble believing we were there right then.

\- "Jasper!"

Monty's scream got me out of my head after I heard something break, jumping onto a sitting position as I remembered we were having a sleepover and it wasn't just Bellamy and me. He sat beside me as I turned to look at him.

\- "You think they planned this?"

\- "They did." -he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead- "The guys kept pushing me to talk to you."

\- "The girls were doing the same with me but I was terrified of losing you."

\- "I guess they got tired of us being stupid."

\- "They did." -I chuckled as I stood up- "We should go back."

\- "They already know we are making out." -he pulled me to his lap, resting his hands on my hips- "Who cares."

\- "I'd love to keep making out with you but I want my apartment not to be trashed by the morning."

\- "You make a good point." -he pulled my chin down- "But first."

I smiled as he leaned closer to kiss me, both our smiles disappearing into the kiss, feeling at home as he glued my body completely to his, knowing I'd keep going without a single regret in the world if it weren't because I did fear Jasper would actually break something or hurt himself as he did. I pulled back, resting my forehead over Bellamy's, sighing content as he kissed my neck.

\- "You're too tipsy not to think about something that's not me, right?"

\- "I don't need to be tipsy for you to cloud my thoughts."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully at him, shaking my head before leaning in to kiss him again, getting lost in the kiss, not wanting to break from him, pushing him back on the bed as his hands moved to my ass. His body against mine felt on fire, his mouth moving down my neck as his hands moved inside my t-shirt, gaining a low grunt from him as bit his neck, pushing me up, both of us sitting down with me on his lap, heavy breathing as I moved my hands to the gem of his shirt, throwing it on the bed as he smirked after I basically ripped it from his body, running my fingers over his chest as he started moving my t-shirt up, raising my arms to take it off.

\- "Guys! You okay?"

\- "10 bucks they are making out."

As I processed Octavia and Murphy's voice, I heard them trying to open the door, jumping from Bellamy as I panicked, hearing them cursing outside as they couldn't open the door. I heard Bellamy chuckling softly as I turned to look at him.

\- "You locked the door?"

\- "Yeah, I knew they'd come bother us and if you were going to break my heart I didn't want them to startle me." -he smiled, resting on his side and pulling me back to him- "Come here."

\- "We should go before they throw the door down."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

I allowed him to push me on my back as he laid over me, wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me. I wished the rest weren't there so we could keep going but as I heard them knocking harder on the door I gave up, sighing and letting go of Bellamy, who stoop up and offered me his hand to stand up. I moved my hands to his hair, combing it, trying to hide the fact that I had completely messed up with it as he smiled, pulling my shirt down and combing my hair too. We looked ourselves in the mirror after he put on his shirt and, as much as we tried to hide it, it was clear we had been making out, probably by the look in our faces.

\- "Okay, fine, we're coming!"

I unlocked the door, opening it and almost falling on my ass as the rest outside had been leaning against the door and lose their balance as I opened it, quickly running back to the living room as if we hadn't seen them, Bellamy's laughter taking over everything, taking my hand in his and pecking my lips again before we went back into the living room, licking my lips as I felt everyone's eyes on us, thumbs up from the guys and a satisfied nod from Octavia as Raven started clapping, soon the rest joining her as I felt the heat on my face.

\- "Well, about time!" -Raven cheered as she saw my hand on Bellamy's as we walked back into the circle-"I was starting to think we needed to take things much further."

\- "I do not want to know what came next." -I smiled at her, sitting down and soon having Bellamy's arm over my shoulders.

\- "Strippers!" -Murphy sighed, eyeing Bellamy- "I was rooting for you to hold back until then. But seeing this..." -he moved his hand in front of him- "... 10 bucks, Octavia, they were making out, pay up."

\- "That'd have been fun, I agree." -Clarke nodded as Finn did too, Octavia rolling her eyes and pushing Murphy's hand away- "I can imagine Bellamy's face as a buffed fake firefighter danced on Y/N's lap."

\- "I'd have been the first to run away, trust me." -I started laughing, not feeling as embarrassed as I thought I'd be knowing they knew we had been making out- "Stripteases are rather awkward if you asked me."

\- "I wouldn't mind one form you." -Bellamy had leaned into my ear as the rest kept going back and forth about stripers.

\- "I wouldn't mind one from you either. Finish what we started."

I smiled as I faced him, taking his chin in my hand and kissing him, forgetting about the rest for a second before they started both cheering and booing us at the same time.

\- "Maybe getting them together was not our best move." -Murphy eyed Raven- "I told you they'd be all over each other."

We all busted out laughing, choosing to finally play a more chill game, Monopoly, playing in pairs and simply enjoying the time. I spent the rest of the night beside Bellamy, his arm either around my shoulders or his hand on my thigh and, somehow, that was so reassuring.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I couldn't express how heavy the weight that had been lifted off my shoulders was; my brain could barely process that Y/N did in fact feel the same way about me, let alone the fact that we had made out a little in her room. I couldn't believe it. I was glad the rest had pushed us like that for now I could do all I had wanted to do with Y/N for a long time: I could kiss her as much as I wanted, wrap my arm around her and pull her to me, rest my hand on her thigh reassuringly, look at her without fearing she'd catch me staring and wonder why I was doing that. I was so happy.

As we played Monopoly, I eventually made her sit in between my legs, not caring much for the game, allowing her to move our little figure and roll the dice, simply enjoying having her in my arms when she laid back against my chest as the rest made their moves. It felt so natural, being together... I kissed her head and she turned her head to the side to look at me.

\- "Hmm?"

\- "Nothing." -I squeezed her hands- "I like being with you."

She smiled before Raven called her attention to keep playing. It was an easy game, eventually everyone losing our money to Octavia and Jasper who, for some reason, even being the drunkest, had managed to win the game; I was almost convinced it had been Octavia but, either way, I didn't care much. Y/N stood up and started picking up everything as the rest started cleaning around the living room to transform the space into our bedroom that night. I picked up the glasses and followed Y/N into the kitchen.

\- "It was a good game." -she started as she placed the bags in the trash- "I still don't understand how Jasper got all the money, next time I'm pairing up with him or your sister."

\- "You'd abandon me?" -I made her turn around, leaning myself back against the counter, placing my hands on her hips as she stood in between my legs- "That's not very nice."

\- "I wouldn't abandon you, I'd be crushing your ass in the game."

\- "So later I could get payback." -I smirked, rubbing her skin under her shirt- "Okay."

\- "You jump from one thing to another really fast." -she chuckled- "We should start dating first, maybe."

\- "Maybe?"

\- "You haven't asked me out."

\- "But we..."

\- "I kissed you first." -she smiled playfully, pointing her finger at me- "Your turn."

I shook my head, bringing her to me and parting her lips with my thumb before kissing her, enjoying as she gave up her power and allowed me to control everything about it, resting her hands on my thighs as I moved my hands inside the back pockets of her jeans.

\- "Hey, you two!" -Clarke screamed at us- "No sex during sleepover night."

\- "Clarke!" -Y/N turned around faster than I could see her as I started laughing, seeing the embarrassed look in Y/N's eyes as she faced me again- "They are so annoying when they are drunk."

\- "They are." -I pulled her chin up- "Be my girl."

Her eyes widened just a bit, a small smile on her lips as she nodded gently, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me; I swear every time felt more right and better than the last, pulling her up to me, allowing my lips to do all I had been wanting to do since I slowly started falling for her.

After that, and once everything was back into place and we managed to fit the mattresses in the room and everyone got ready for bed, everyone started picking places, the couple moving together, Y/N being the last to come back into the living room as she had been making sure everything was in place; I took her hand in mine and pulled her to me as I sat on the arm of the sofa, both of us watching as everyone started to drift to sleep. It was always like that, the drunker they got, the easier it was to put them to sleep.

\- "They almost look like they are good." -Y/N chuckled softly as Raven turned in her sleep, hitting Murphy who simply pushed her away, neither of them waking up- "Guess this means we are sleeping together."

\- "You know how easy it'd be to go to sleep in your bed?"

\- "You heard Clarke." -she giggled, standing up and pulling me with her- "We have to share the sofa."

\- "Suits me just fine."

I sat on it, pulling her to stand in front of me, resting my head on her abdomen, moving my hands up her bare legs, smiling as I felt the shiver running over them, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through my hair before I looked up, making her sit on my lap and kissing her. She tasted like toothpaste now and I hoped I didn't taste like booze any more, realizing I'd probably get a light headache in the morning, brushing it away as I realized it was worth it for it led me to be in Y/N's arms as I laid on my back, pulling her with me.

\- "Good night, Bell." -Y/N kissed my chin before she curled against my chest, smiling to myself as I wrapped my arms around her.

\- "Good night, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **thank you so much for giving this short story a chance; means the world to me**

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Let me know what you thought of this AU! Ready for more parts?⇣**


End file.
